monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fangtastic new school
Description Volume 1, Episode 1: Welcome the new Ghoul at school: BJ transfares to Monster High and finally meets other Ghouls and Mansters. Characters OCs Canons *Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Story BJ, the daugther of a living doll finally reached her goal: The Monster High. She is so very excited about that, she simply stoms forward through the big entrance door. Inside she looks around, her steps appreciable slower than just befor."So that is it? The legendary Monster High?" She asks herself because she simply wasn't able to believe it yet. The hallway was empty as class allready had started minutes ago. The Ghoul was a bit frightened about the fact that she came here in the middle of a school year as this means she will be put into a class already exsisting quite a while just again. The last time she was in a situation like this, she was put into a class at a normie school and, guess what, was bullied for being different. But she couldn't resent them. Still it was a really painfull experiece she doesn't want to be repeated. Actually she should locate the Headmasters office but that was more difficult to manage. She completely got lost in the corridors and there wasn't anybody far and wide who could help, was there? She sees a student at the lockers and starts smiling happily. "I bet he can help!" She thinks and starts sprinting while she screams "Hey, you!" once. When the student turns around all he was able to realize was a crash that pulls him to the ground. BJ's legs got twisted and she was unable to keep herself from falling because of the speed she already reached and so she lands on the student from the lockers. "Excusez-moi." She wispers embarrassed and openes her eyes, looking right into the eye of a...well, very handsome manster. For a few seconds she was unable to keep her eyes from his, blushing. "Hi..." Her vis-à-vis sais quietly. "H-hi..." she replies enchanted. "Would you mind to get up? I don't mind a cute Ghoul cuddling me but the floor is kinda uncomfortable right now." He asks smiling what makes BJ blush even more when she finally gets up. "Excusez-moi..." she repeats while her counterpart also gets up knocking off the dust from his clothes. "It's okay, everything's cool." he replies. Then he holds up his hand and smiles again. "I'm Tyler. Tyler Rex." "Béatrice Julie." Now BJ is smiling as well while she shakes hands with him. "Are you new? Never saw ya around yet." "Oui~ I was looking for the headmasters office but I totally got lost." "That happens. Follow me, I will show you the way." No sooner said than done. In front of the office door Tyler turns around and smiles again. "There ya go." "Merci bien!" "See ya around~" with that words and his hand up Tyler left for class. The ghoul looks after him until she was unable to see him anymore, before she turns around and knocks on the door. After a female voice asking her to come in she opens the door and does so. In front of her, behind a huge desk the totally headless headmistress Bloodgood is sitting with folded hands. "Ah you must be Béatrice Julie Dolly, right?" BJ nods a bit awed. For her it was quite odd to talk to someone without a head. The only monsters she has seen so far were gargoyles, as scaris is full of them. But they usually weren't headless. "Great, I was awaiting you. You are quite late." "Excusez-moi. I got lost inside the school building. It's so exciting big!" "I see. Well...would you mind handing me my head so I can overlook your documents?" "...what?" "My head. It's over there on the shelf." The headless body points to the said shelf and BJ's gaze follows. A bit sceptical she takes the head from the shelf and gives it to it's owner, who connects it with the body again. "Thank you darling. Now, let's see..." She takes the documents from the table and looks at them intensely. "You transfer from a nornie school?" "Bon." "Why a normie school?" "Because there are only a few monster schools in Scaris wich only take specific monsters like gargoyles and werecats. I'm none of both so a normie school was the only alternative." BJ explaines. "I see. Well I bet this school suits you better than a straight normie school. Welcome on board!" "Merci!" BJ answers joyful. Gallery How clumsy by bigrika-d6715pi.png|BJ falls on Tyler Category:Webisode Category:Bigrika's Stories Category:Monster High: Supermonstars